


Suffering Together

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Denial, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil doesn't want to be in love- take that back, he wouldn't mind being in love if he wasn't in love with Roman.





	Suffering Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first Prinxiety fic! In it we are going to pretend that Remus does not exist for two reasons! ONE, I started this fic before I got to that episode. TWO, he is stinky and I don't like him.

In the mind of Thomas Sanders where is he primarily ruled by four things, Logic (Logan), Creativity (Roman), Morality (Patton), and Anxiety (Virgil) it's not uncommon for them to butt heads inside  _ his  _ head, but an even more common thing is one of them seeking help from another. This time it was Virgil seeking help from Patton.

They each had their own room, and each of their rooms was different but also very much the same. But between the rooms, as there was between every room there was a hallway. A hallway that acted as safe ground amongst them all, a hallway that the energies of their rooms didn't effect. And right now Virgil was in the hallway and was wishing that he could be any place else. He was in the hallway with Patton and feeling just  _ exposed  _ with what he was trying to get out. He wished that he was back inside his own room where it was safe, where he was safe, but he knew if he took Patton to his room for this conversation it would just drive him to upsettingly emotional highs. And he didn't want to cause that.

Virgil was sitting on the hallway floor, messing with a string on the cuff of his hoodie so he wouldn't have to look at Patton and sighed. "I just- I feel horrible about it, y'know?" Quite recently he had stumbled into the noticment of an emotion that brought him more anxiety than anything else,  _ love.  _ And it didn't help that he was in love with a person who just annoyed him beyond belief and made him want to constantly shut him up whichever way he could. That person was- well it was Roman and Virgil hated it.

"Kiddo, there's nothing wrong with being in love!" Patton scooted closer to Virgil and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I don't know why you feel this way about it- great things come from love."

Virgil looked at Patton's arm on his shoulder and dropped his face into his hands, "Because it's  _ Roman  _ that's why! He hates me for one and if he finds out about this," He tore his hands away from his face to gesture vaguely at his chest. "Then that will just inflate his already giant head."

"Or he could return your feelings y'know…"

Virgil blinked and looked over at Patton who was smiling at him unsurely. "What do you mean? He doesn't like me, he bites back insults at me all the time."

"Well, there's always that possibility that a person will like you back, it's not an impossible thing." Patton gave a soft shrug. "But.. Oh well, I think he likes you too! He's been running his little stage plays by me and well.. the lovey dovey love interest is always pretty similar to you."

Virgil felt his cheeks darken, "You can't be serious- I bet they're all angsty just so he can have me dead. Yeah, some real Romeo and Juliet type crap-"

"They're more like Mamma Mia actually."

"Jesus Christ- he knows I love that movie!"

"We all love that movie! Pierce Brosnan is just a hunk!"

Virgil opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. Pierce Brosnan  _ was  _ a hunk but that's not what he needed to be talking about. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it until it was tight. "You're.. you're saying he likes me? No joke?"

"Love is a special thing, Virgil, and it's not something I would joke about. But-" Patton exhaled softly and shook his head, "I can't say more than what I think, because I  _ think  _ Roman likes you, but I can't tell you if he does because I'm not him."

Patton wasn't always right when it came to his advice and insight on people, but then no one was completely right when it came to their thoughts on other people. Virgil knew this, he knew that Patton could be completely wrong and Roman might not like him at all or.. or he could be dead on and Roman could be some Disney prince who just happened to be publicly denying his feelings so vehemently that he came off as an ass.. "But I'm not so sure I even  _ want  _ him to like me! I don't even want to like him!"

"Well what's so bad about liking him? Are you scared of liking him?" Patton asked slowly.

"He's- he's just  _ Roman! _ " Virgil raised his voice some to try to convey his point without actually giving any real points. "I'm.. Yeah I'm scared to like him, and now that there's that possibility of him actually liking me that just adds to it. Yeah  _ Thomas  _ has been in relationships before and I guess that counts us to some extent but  _ we've  _ never been in a relationship before! It just- feels weird!"

"What do you want to happen, Virgil?"

"I.." Virgil closed his mouth. That was always a hard question. He wanted to avoid conflict and to be safe if he could, but he also wanted to be happy. Not confronting Roman meant that he would feel like shit in an everlasting pining stage of emotions, but  _ telling  _ Roman meant that his heart could be broken and he could end up feeling like shit and making everyone awkward OR that he could be in a relationship. There was more bad situations than good and that was never a happy thought. 

And then suddenly Virgil felt Patton's arm leave his shoulder and he looked up at him, "Sorry, kiddo! Looks like Thomas needs me, uh we can finish this heart to heart later right?" He was standing up, eyes darting to the ceiling every few seconds.

"Uh- yeah, yeah. No problem." Virgil spoke quickly, his train of thought derailing. "Thanks uh-.." He smiled softly, " _ Pop _ -tart."

Patton's face broke into a grin, "Another dad themed nickname! Ugh, I love you, my sweet little emo child you!" And he beamed up, into what was most likely Thomas' livingroom and out of the mind hallway.

Virgil stayed on the floor, looking in the spot where Patton had just been standing and for once he didn't find himself caring about his embarrassing terms of endearment. He had more pressing matters to worry about- or more  _ princely  _ matters that is. He visibly cringed at the thought of that bad pun.

Then Virgil felt it, the pull of Thomas summoning him too. He stood up with a sigh and dusted off the front of his clothes, "Here we go again." He muttered and then up he went.

***

Thomas' problem to put it simply was very similar to Virgil's problem, troublingly so. Thomas had called him, Patton, and Roman up to discuss his crush on the new Starbucks barista. He didn't know what to do and even if the guy liked him back! All throughout the discussion Patton kept giving Virgil horribly hid winks and grins and kept looking at him while giving Thomas suggestions and  _ God!  _ Virgil's nerves were shot from the whole experience and he knew when he was like this, Thomas was like this. He didn't want to be like this goddammit! He didn't want to be in love!

The meeting was over now and he was doing his best to calm down lest the rest of the day go to shit for everyone. Virgil was laying on the couch and trying to bury himself under a pile of blankets and pillows and other things while a mess of Panic! At the Disco and Hamilton and Disney songs poured out of his headphones.

Was it a coincidence though? Virgil wondered from under the blankets. That Thomas was falling in love with a guy who  _ he  _ wasn't so certain about him liking him back? He moved a section of blankets away from his face to create a gap so he wouldn't have to breathe stale air for the rest of the evening. Then he heard it, through the loud music pounding in Virgil's ears there was.. another pounding faint but also near sounding. It wasn't a part of the song. He listened a bit longer but the pounding continued, he slowly removed his headphones.

Quiet and distortedly  _ Guns and Ships  _ came out of the headphones around Virgil's neck, loudly now he heard the pounding. Someone was at his door- no it sounded more like they were having a fist fight with his door. With a roll of his eyes, he sat up and his fort of blankets and pillows fell to the floor with a thump. He stood up and went to the door, throwing it open angrily. "You have a problem with my door, man?" Virgil spat before he even registered who was knocking, it was Roman.

Roman had his arm raised like he was going to knock again but quickly brought it to his side, his cheeks were bright and his hair messy and falling into his eyes. "No- I certainly do not! I have a problem with the person  _ behind  _ the door." 

Virgil's face screwed up in confusion, "And just what in the world did I do this time? You know I'm kinda busy right now trying not to freak the fuck out of Thomas with a surprise anxiety attack so if you could just leave, Princey that would be grea-"

"Oh shut it, you bad dye job! And don't even tell me we have the same dye job  _ I know."  _ Roman exhaled dramatically and shoved a finger in Virgil's face to keep him from interrupting. "Did Patton talk to you today about- anything?"

"Anything?" Virgil pushed Roman's hand out of his face, "That's a vague subject." Even as he said it he felt his cheeks heat up. "What's it to you if I talked to Patton? I talk to him all the time."

Roman groaned, and put his hand to his forehead. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" He hissed. "Really? Is it all that hard to just give me a straight answer!"

"You know I can't do-"

"Oh shut it! You know what I mean!" And Suddenly Roman took a step forward and grabbed ahold of Virgil by his jacket. "I  _ know  _ you talked to Patton today because just moments ago he came by my room in a frenzy of giggles! He couldn't keep off the subject of you and you are not a very giggle worthy subject."

" _ Geez thanks _ ," Virgil said sarcastically, his hands going over Roman's in an attempt to pry them off his hoodie. "Now what's your problem? Patton's always giggling about something! That's what he does!"

"Alright! You're not wrong about that, but-!" Roman looked away for a second and Virgil used his moment of distraction to finally get out of his grip. "What did he talk to you about?"

Virgil froze, his fingers fixing on his hoodie strings. "Nothing important, why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Because he won't tell me and I want to know!" Roman threw his hands in front of him with a groan, "Seriously why do you have to be like this? It's bad enough that I have to be in love with you, but now you're even more elusive and angsty than normal it's maddening!"

And silence fell between them, their faces darkening.

"You- love me?" Vigil asked slowly.

Roman looked more disheveled than he had ever before, "It's not that I want to, trust me. That's what I was so fussed up about earlier, I was worried Patton came down here and talked about it." With a sigh he smoothed his hair out of his eyes, his eyes not even daring to glance in Virgil's direction.

Virgil's mouth felt dry, he had trouble forming words as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He did- well he more of hinted at it." He took a big breath, "I know what you feel like though, if it's any coincidence-" He waved his free hand in half hearted circle in front of him. "I'm pretty mad about liking you too."

"You- you what?" Roman looked up, finally meeting Virgil's eyes. "You like me?" He took ahold of his hands.

"Sadly." Virgil muttered, his cheeks growing darker at the sudden hand holding.

There was suddenly a grin on Roman's face. "The feeling is mutual I assure you. Don't misread into my smile though, I'm just happy I'm not alone in my suffering."

A small smile spread across Virgil's lips, he rolled his eyes. "Aside from that being super fucking edgy.. What do two people who are mutually suffering over something do?"

"Watch… Musicals?"

And the thought crossed Virgil's mind that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to love Roman afterall. "Only if we start off with Mamma Mia."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope this turned out well! I hadn't read any Prinxiety fics before hand because I didn't want to end up copying anyone. I hope I'm all in character, since this is my first fic for the fandom and for the ship I'm super worried about that.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
